You're Always Gonna Be My Princess
by KendallsCoverGirl804
Summary: Kendall and Jo's daughter is growing up fast, will Kendall be able to watch her grow up and call her his princess on her first day of Kindergarten or on her wedding day. Summary SUCKS PLEASE read and review


A/N: Who all **ELEVATED** with BTR's new CD, I don't have it, but I've been listening to the songs through Youtube, and **OH MY LORD3** I almost had a heart attack listening to Cover Girl, the song Kendall wrote. I'm going to do a oneshot on that, right after this and Thanksgiving. Happy Thanksgiving everyone, eat **A LOT!** Anyways about the story this a oneshot, I got the idea after I read Laughing Freely's story "Dance with the Princess" and I knew I had to write this. I asked her and she said that I could write this, so here it is. I highly suggest you reading her story and listening to the song "Dance with Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman, I listened to it the entire time while writing and typing the oneshot. Anyways, on with story. Also, the story is in Kendall's P.O.V.

Disclaimer: I only own Kaitlyn, Jaxson, Micheal, and Mikayla

Kendall's P.O.V.

When Kaitlyn's born

Today wasn't a typical day, it's when my life changed forever. Jo's water had broke a month early, and my daughter was going to be born on my birthday. I couldn't have been more happy and proud. I rushed Jo to the hospital as quick as I could. We were in the middle of a party Jo had threw me for my birthday, inviting Logan, Camille, and their son Liam, James, Rachel and their daughter Jordyn, and Carlos, Stephanie and their son Connor; but when Jo's water broke everyone left everything and rushed to the hospital. Liam, Jordyn, and Connor were all still babies, because all of the girls had gotten pregnant a month apart. Stephanie had got pregnant first and had Connor September 3rd, then Rachel became pregnant and had Jordyn October 14th, then Camille found out about Liam and had him October 27th, she was supposed to be due November 8th but her water ended up breaking. I was terrified for the life of my daughter because she wasn't due until December 10th, but she was a Knight, and a fighter, and I knew she would be okay. Finally, after hours of pushing, and Jo hurting my hand, our baby girl was here. Jo insisted on me being the first to hold her, so I did. As I took my daughter into my arms, she opened her eyes and looked right up at at me, I asked Jo if it was okay with her that I take her out to go see our friends, she said yes. As I walked down the hall, I kept looking at her, but also looked at where I was going. I couldn't help but smile at her everytime she looked at me. She had blonde hair, my bottle green eyes, and what looked like to be my bushy eyebrows. Kaitlyn Elizabeth Knight was the best present I could ever get.

2 days later

The nurse came in to tell us we could take her home, and they would bring the discharge papers to us in about 10 minutes. I was so happy, I would finally have my little girl in my house, and have Jo, her and I as a family in our house. No one had went back to the house since my birthday so it needed to be cleaned up. I called Stephanie, Camille, and Rachel to see if they could keep Jo and Kaitlyn company while James, Carlos, Logan and I were cleaning up, and setting up all of Kaitlyn's things. Luckily we had a baby shower the day Liam was born, so we had everything, it just wasn't set up yet.

At home

Everyone came over and they had brought gifts for Kaitlyn. Everyone gave Kaitlyn some clothes and a blanket, even though we had clothes for her, they were a little big because they were all onesies, we needed some preemie clothes. Jo and I had a little party for Kaitlyn's arrival.

After the party

After two hours of seeing everyone again, they all had to head home because their kids were getting cranky, so Jo and I were finally left alone with Kaitlyn. We both sat on the couch holding her in my arms, just staring down at our little princess. It was hard to believe that we had created such an amazing and beautiful little girl. Finally we decided to get up to bed, we changed her and put her in the crib, then we went to get ourselves ready for bed. It would be a long night, but I told Jo I would get up with her all night after everything she had been through in the past couple of days and the last eight months.

Kaitlyn's three

I came home at 5:30, a half an hour before dinner, just to see the two most important girls in my life.

"Hey babe, where's Kaitlyn and Jaxson?"

"Jaxson's asleep in his room and Kaitlyn wants you to go up to her room."

"Okay..." I said going to walk up the stairs to my daughters room. I open the door. "Hey Princess..."

"Daddy, I want to give this to you, it's the Cinderella ball, and I need to practice my dancing."

"Okay, lets go downstairs, so we don't bother Jaxson." I said picking her up to carry her downstairs, we went to the family room, as I turned on 'Dance with Cinderella' by Steven Curtis Chapman. As soon as the music started I held hand out for her, and she stepped on my feet, and we moved around the room to the beat of the music. She looked up at me and smiled, as I looked down at her and returned the smile. As the song ended Kaitlyn stepped off of my feet with a huge smile.

Kaitlyn's first day of Kindergarten

Kaitlyn's five

" Kendall..."

"Yeah Jo..."

"Can you take Kaitlyn to Kindergarten, since it's on your way to work, and I have to get Jaxson ready for preschool."

"Sure babe..." I replied ecstatic at the fact that I was going to take Kaitlyn to school. "Okay come on Kait, lets get you to school..."

"Kay daddy..."

In front of the school

"Okay Kaitlyn this is where I drop you off at...are you going to be okay?" I asked, watching a smile grow on her face, I knew right away I didn't even have to ask that.

"Yes daddy...are you going to pick me up?"

"You bet...I will be standing right here waiting for you...have a nice day, I love you princess."

"I love you too daddy..." She replied smiling.

12 years later

Kaitlyn's 17

Jo and Kaitlyn went shopping for a Prom dress, while my fifteen year old son Jaxson and I watched a hockey game. Suddenly I heard the front door open.

"Dad...daddy..." I heard as I got up and ran into the foyer.

"What's wrong Kaitlyn?"

"I got my dress, do you wanna see it?"

"Yes..."

"Okay...mom can you come help?"

"Sure honey..."

"I'll be in the family room."

5 minutes later

I looked away from the t.v to see Kaitlyn my beautiful daughter in a long flowy yet tight purple ball gown, much like hers from when she was three years old.

"Wow Kait, you look beautiful..."

"You really thing so?"

"Yes I do..."

"Can I practice dancing in it?"

"Yes...yes you can..." I held out my hands as Jo turned on our song. As the song progressed Kaitlyn and I shared smiles and looked at each other a lot. When the song ended we both hugged, and I kissed her on the forehead.

1 week later

"Dad, can you get the door, it's Micheal."

"Sure..." I yelled upstairs because her and Jo were still getting ready.

"Hi Micheal...come in."

"Hi Mr. Knight, thank you." we stayed in the foyer until Kaitlyn and Jo came downstairs. Kaitlyn was breathtaking, it was amazing how much she looked like me. She blushed as she was walking down the stairs.

"Okay lets go into the family room to take pictures." Jo said. After pictures of her and Micheal, it was finally time for a picture of Kaitlyn and I. Before Micheal and Kaitlyn headed out the door, I gave Kaitlyn a tight hug, as she asked me.

"Daddy, I'm still your princess right?"

"You sure are baby girl, now go on and have a fun time."

"Alright...see you later."

"Bye..."

1st day of College

Kaitlyn's 18

"Kaitlyn Knight..."

"Right here..."

"Okay...hi I'm your tour guide Alex, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too...I'll be right back."

"Okay, no problem, take your time..."

"Alright I guess this is goodbye Jaxson, I'll miss you..."

"I'll miss you too sis...love you..."

"Love you too..." She said smiling. "Bye mom, I'll write, skype, call and come home as often as I can, I love you"

"I love you too Kait, be careful, and be good."

"I will..." She said turning to me. "Daddy, I'll skype, call and text as much as I can, I'll see you soon."

"I know baby girl...I love you princess."

"I love you too, I love all of you guys." She replied as she turned to walk away.

"We love you too."

8 years later

Kaitlyn's 25

Kaitlyn and Micheal have been together for eight years, and he finally asked me if he could marry my daughter. I granted permission, knowing my little princess was growing up, and going to marry an amazing guy. A week after he asked me, he proposed to her. She came home ecstatic, knowing her high school boyfriend and her were going to be together forever. After she got done telling us all about it, she wanted to practice a little dancing then start looking at some wedding stuff. Jo put on the song and we danced sharing smiles, and laughs. I knew in six months I would be doing this as the real deal, and be giving my princess to her prince.

6 months later

It was Kaitlyn's wedding day, and the ceremony was just about to start. I knocked on the door to the room where my daughter was. She allowed me to come in and as soon as I did my jaw dropped to the floor and I got a little teary eyed, not wanting this day to happen.

"Kaitlyn you look beautiful..."

"Thanks dad..."

"You ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess..."

"You'll be fine, it's me who I'm worried about...I don't want to give away my princess." I said giving her reassuring words.

"I'll always be your princess daddy, no matter how old I get."

At the alter

"And who gives Kaitlyn Elizabeth Knight to Micheal Adam Jones?"

"Her mother and I..." I said with tears in my eyes, once I said that I kissed her cheek then went to sit down next to Jo.

At the reception, the Father-Daughter dance

"Please welcome Mr. Kendall Knight as he dedicates 'Dance with Cinderella' to his beautiful daughter Kaitlyn Jones." The DJ said as Kaitlyn and I walked out to the dance floor together. The song started and I took her in my arms, throughout the song we whispered things to each other, and we laughed and smiled at what each other would say. I looked over to Jo, who was crying and smiled.

"Thank you daddy, I know this was hard for you, but I know he's the right guy."

"You're welcome Princess, I know he's the right guy for you, and he'll treat you right."

"I'm still your princess?"

"Of course Kait, just because you're married doesn't mean you're not my little princess."

"Good, I always want to be your princess."

2 years later

Kaitlyn's 27

"Dad, I'm pregnant..."

"That's great honey...when are you due?"

"November 18th...about two weeks after our birthdays."

"I can't wait..."

9 months later

After hours of waiting to see Kaitlyn and my grandchild, I was finally able to see her and the baby. I walked down the hallway, not sure what gender the baby was, but praying that it was a girl. I knock on the door to see Kaitlyn, my princess, holding a little princess in her arms.

"Daddy, it's a girl..." She said as I walked to her side quickly, looking down at my beautiful granddaughter, who looked a lot like Kaitlyn and I.

"She's beautiful, what are you going to name her?"

"I was thinking Mikayla Elizabeth."

"That sounds perfect...hi there Mikayla, you're going to be one of my princesses forever, just like your mommy...I love you. You're mommy is my princess, and you're a princess to your mommy." I said as a I felt an arm come around my waist, instantly I knew it was Jo. I looked at her smiling.

"Look at our beautiful granddaughter..."

"I know isn't she just gorgeous..."

4 years later

Mikayla is 4 years old

"Dad can you watch Mikayla, so Micheal and I can have some alone time? Just for tonight?"

"Sure...come here Mikayla...what do you want to do tonight?"

"Can we watch Cinderella?"

"Sure..."

"Okay, I'm gonna go guys be good Mikayla, thanks again dad..."

"No problem honey...have a nice time..." I said as I popped in the movie. I went to go sit back down, but decided to lay down, as my 4 year old granddaughter climbed on my stomach to lay on me.

A/N: I loved writing this. Thank you to Laughing Freely for letting me write this, and for being so nice to read it. Once again I suggest listening to the song. Okay...how about reviewing. Please give the review button some love,


End file.
